nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gendarmerie Military Operations Command
The Military Operations Command is the operational component of Jinavian Gendarmerie in charge of providing the manouver mass to carry out tasks associated with military defence inside and outside the national territory and participation in military operations abroad. The units are combat units and are trained and equipped in a similar manner to the corresponding specialties Imperial Army soldiers. Although the official task comprises the external missions, the real Military Operations Command mission is to provide a reliable force on pre-civil war occasions. Differently from Mobile Units Command, designed to deal with internal disturbances, its purpose is to conquer and gain control of rebel areas or cities in a war-like approach, when guerrilla warfare is both surpassed by the open war (and in this case the M.O.C. would lead Army formations) or to be surpassed (and in this case the M.O.C. and the M.U.C. would co-operate more strictly). The command is headed by a Lieutenant General. It consists of: * Military Operational Centre * Command Staff * 1st Armoured Division "Langbarten" * 2nd Infantry Division "Aquitaine" * 3rd Parachutists Division "Thunderchild" * 4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defence Division "Volcano" * Air Brigade "Eagle" * Autonomous Mechanized Battalions "General Thaon-Reyel", "General Drzenzinskji", "Commissioner Dubroyev", "Chef d'Escadron Vorparadjis" and "Commissioner Voronkov" * Riverine Squadron Group "Phlegethon" Military Operational Centre The Military Operational Centre is the organizational unit within the Command in charge of planning and co-ordinating every subordinate unit. It consists of logistic, transport and deployments unit and departments, and manages all buildings and structures assigned to the command. Command Staff The Command Staff is in charge of both administration and operational command of the Military Operational Centre and of personnel and adminastrative affairs of the Command. The Staff is thus responsible for the preparation of war plans; the military training and employment of combined arms; the direction of troop maneuvers; troop deployments. The Chief of the Staff is the second senior ranking officer in the Military Operations Command, and ranks Major General, with precedence over all others Major Generals of the Command. 1st Armoured Division "Langbarten" thumb|right|200px|Divisional patch of "Langbarten" division The 1st Armoured Division "Langbarten" — nicknamed "His Majesty's Ironsides" — is an armoured division of the Jinavian Gendarmerie with base of operations in Saint Basilsburg. It is the first combat unit in Gendarmerie order of precedence, even before the 2nd Infantry Division. This formation is to be used to assist the territorial Gendarmerie and special units in order to suppress the popular resistance on occasions of major unrest. The 1st Armoured Division deploys four Brigades instead of three ones by Army armoured divisions and it is headed by a Major General. * Commanding General: Major General Hans-Lorenz von Srebk * Deputy Assistant Division Commander: Brigadier General Stefano Cittanova * Chief of Staff: Mestre de Camp (Cavalry, eq. to Colonel) Pjotr Ivanovic Bulowski Order of battle 1st Armoured Division consists of the following elements: * Divisional Special Troops Battalion * 5th Military Police and Intelligence Battalion * 6th Chemical Defence Battalion * 7th Repair Battalion * 8th EW Battalion * 1st Combined Brigade "Saint Michael" ** 1st Brigade Support Battalion ** 1st Armoured Regiment ** 2nd Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 3rd Field Artillery Regiment * 2nd Combined Brigade "Saint George" ** 2nd Support Battalion ** 4th Armoured Regiment ** 5th Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 6th Mobile Artillery Regiment * 3rd Armoured Brigade "Iron Will" ** 3rd Support Battalion ** 7th Armoured Regiment ** 8th Armoured Regiment ** 9th Armoured Regiment * 4th Combined Brigade "Shining Sword" ** 4th Support Battalion ** 10th Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 11th Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 12th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Regiment 2nd Infantry Division "Aquitaine" thumb|right|200px|Divisional patch of "Aquitaine" division The 2nd Infantry Division "Aquitaine" of the Jinavian Gendarmerie (nicknamed "The Patriachal One" after its blessing by every Patriarch of the Empire since its establishment) is the oldest division in the Jinavian Gendarmerie and among the oldest and most glorious ones in the whole Jinavian ground forces. It has seen continuous service since its organization in 1901. The Division deploys only three brigades, instead of four as modern days Army infantry divisions due to tradition reasons and is the second military formation in Gendarmerie order of precedence. The division's headquarters are at Archangelsburg. * Commanding General: Major General Jacques de Gillesneuves * Deputy Assistant Division Commander: Brigadier General Pedro Torquéz * Chief of Staff: Colonel Peter Hughbotton Order of Battle The 2nd Infantry Division consists of the following elements: * Divisional Special Troops Battalion * 13th Military Police and Intelligence Battalion * 14th Chemical Defence Battalion * 15th Repair Battalion * 16th EW Battalion * 18th Combined Brigade "Christ the King" ** 9th Support Battalion ** 13th Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 14th Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 15th Armoured Regiment * 6th Artillery Brigade "Lord of the Armies" ** 11th Support Battalion ** 16th Mobile Artillery Regiment ** 17th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Regiment ** 18th Field Artillery Regiment * 7th Infantry Brigade "Christ in Majesty" ** 12th Support Battalion ** 19th Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 20th Mechanized Infantry Regiment ** 21st Mechanized Infantry Regiment 3rd Parachutists Division "Thunderchild" thumb|right|200px|Divisional patch of "Thunderchild" division The 3rd Parachutists Division "Thunderchild" is a Gendarmerie modular infantry division trained for air assault operations. It retains the "Parachutists" tab identifier, yet does not normally conduct parachute operations at a division level. All members of the 3rd Division have to be graduates of the Army Air Assault School, and wear the Air Assault Badge. The division's headquarters are at Beneventum, and has served in all recent engagements. Brigades of 3rd Division have latin names, due to the service alongsinde Army units. * Commanding General: Major General John Peterson * Deputy Assistant Division Commander: Brigadier General Odin Christiansson * Chief of Staff: Colonel Jack Johnson Order of battle The 3rd Parachutists Division deploys the following units: * 3rd Headquarters and Headquarters Battalion ** MRF Company ** Headquarters and Support Company ** 3rd Parachutists Division Fanfare * 8th Combined Brigade "Felix" ** 19th Support Battalion ** 22nd Infantry Regiment ** 23rd Field Artillery Regiment ** 24th Air Cavalry Regiment * 9th Airborne Brigade "Invicta" ** 20th Support Battalion ** 25th Airborne Infantry Regiment ** 26th Airborne Artillery Regiment * 10th Combined Brigade "Jinaviana Prima" ** 21st Support Battalion ** 27th Infantry Regiment ** 28th Airborne Artillery Regiment ** 29th Air Cavalry Regiment * 11th Brigade "Jinaviana Secunda" ** 22nd Support Battalion ** 30th Infantry Regiment ** 31st Cavalry Regiment ** 32nd Field Artillery Regiment * 1st Combat Aviation Brigade "Aquila Rubra" ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** 23rd Support Battalion (Aviation) ** 33rd Cavalry Regiment ** 1st Aviation Regiment * 2nd Combat Aviation Brigade "Aquila Nigra" ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** 24th Support Battalion (Aviation) ** 34th Cavalry Regiment ** 2nd Aviation Regiment Anti-sabotage Operational Group The Anti-Sabotage Operational Group is a mixed unit, composed of: * 1 Paratroopers Platoon * 1 Investigative Squad * 1 Command Squad The task of the unit is the sabotage contrast, but the most important activity is the reclamation of mines and booby traps in places characterized by the high influx of people. The Group is formed on ad hoc basis and could be used also in special guards and protection services. 4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defence Division "Volcano" thumb|right|200px|Divisional patch of "Volcano" division The 4th Artillery and Air Defence Division "Volcano" is a Gendarmerie formation tasked with anti-aircraft duties. It is a light formation, without the usual modular subdivision in semi-autonomous brigades: the Division is subdivided in some Support Units (Command, Support, Security, Military Police) and in several operational and combat units. The formation is deployed around the the most important joint military bases to guard anti-aircraft defences, alongside to the other Armed Force. The Division's other particularity is the "Defence Regiments": these formations are autonomous units each in charge of providing defence to a particular joint base, while other battalions are deployed under separate command and according a parallel strategy in joint military bases: thus, can be a Defence Regiment and an Autonomous Battalion or Squadron Group (Squadron Group = Battalion sized unit), placed under two separate commands. The Division is the newest combat formation of the Gendarmerie, and was formed with former autonomous units, often to the Company/Squadron/Battery level, in order to ease the handling and the deployment. * Commanding General: Major General Heinrich Von Nöll * Deputy Assistant Division Commander: Brigadier General Germano Olti * Chief of Staff: Colonel Jacopo Cavani di Campis Order of battle The 4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defence Division deploys the following units: * 4th Headquarters and Headquarters Battalion ** Headquarters and Support Company ** Military Police Company * 1st Defence Regiment ** 1st Command Platoon ** 1st Anti Aircraft Battalion (3 Anti Aircraft Batteries and 1 Protection Rifle Company) ** 1st Assault Battalion (4 Assault Companies) * 2nd Defence Regiment ** 2nd Command Platoon ** 2nd Anti Aircraft Battalion (3 Anti Aircraft Batteries and 1 Protection Rifle Company) ** 2nd Assault Battalion (4 Assault Companies) * 3rd Defence Regiment ** 3rd Command Platoon ** 3rd Anti Aircraft Battalion (3 Anti Aircraft Batteries and 1 Protection Rifle Company) ** 3rd Assault Battalion (4 Assault Companies) * 4th Defence Regiment ** 4th Command Platoon ** 4th Anti Aircraft Battalion (3 Anti Aircraft Batteries and 1 Protection Rifle Company) ** 4th Assault Battalion (4 Assault Companies) * 5th Defence Regiment ** 5th Command Platoon ** 5th Anti Aircraft Battalion (3 Anti Aircraft Batteries and 1 Protection Rifle Company) ** 5th Assault Battalion (4 Assault Companies) * 6th Defence Regiment ** 6th Command Platoon ** 6th Anti Aircraft Battalion (3 Anti Aircraft Batteries and 1 Protection Rifle Company) ** 6th Assault Battalion (4 Assault Companies) * 7th Defence Regiment ** 7th Command Platoon ** 7th Anti Aircraft Battalion (3 Anti Aircraft Batteries and 1 Protection Rifle Company) ** 7th Assault Battalion (4 Assault Companies) * 1st Autonomous Parachutist Battalion * 2nd Autonomous Assault Battalion * 1st Mobile Armoured Squadron Group "Lyonesse" * 2nd Guard Cavalry Squadron Group Autonomous Mechanized Battalions In addition to the five divisions, there are five autonomous mechanized battalions, estabilished in order to provide a small-and-tough mobile force. These five battalions are named after famous officers and commanders: "General Thaon-Reyel", "General Drzenzinskji", "Commissioner Dubroyev", "Chef d'Escadron Vorparadjis" and "Commissioner Voronkov". Being autonomous units, the Mechanized Battalions are headed by a Lieutenant Colonel. Each Battalion has the same structure: * Commander * Command Company ** Command Platoon ** Pioneers Platoon ** Transmission Platoon ** Transportation Platoon ** Recovery Platoon * Infantry "A" Company ** Command PLatoon ** 3 Gendarmerie Platoons (Infantry) ** Heavy Weapons Platoon ** Mortar Platoon * Infantry "B" Company ** Command PLatoon ** 3 Gendarmerie Platoons (Infantry) ** Heavy Weapons Platoon ** Mortar Platoon * Infantry "C" Company ** Command PLatoon ** 3 Gendarmerie Platoons (Infantry) ** Heavy Weapons Platoon ** Mortar Platoon * Armoured Company ** Command Platoon ** Armoured Cars Platoon ** 3 Armoured Platoons * Heavy Mortars Company ** Command Platoon ** 2 Heavy Mortars Platoon Riverine Squadron Group The Riverine Squadrons of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps are elements of the Gendarmerie Military Operations Command. The riverine force focuses on conducting security operations in a riverine area of operations or other suitable area. The force is capable of combating other riverine forces by applying fires directly, or by coordinating supporting fires. The Riverine Squadron Group deploys some types of combat or gun boats, along the same vessel types employed by the Border Troops and Transportation Commands and by corresponding forces in the Navy, while the training is conducted entirely alongside the Navy itself. Three operational riverine squadrons and a squadron-level Staff are active in the Gendarmerie, all under the command of Riverine Squadrons Group. * Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Colonel Ivan Putvonik * Deputy Assistant Group Commander: Commandant Daniele Serra * Chief of Staff: Chef d'escadron Jörg Hausenhofer Order of battle * Riverine Squadron Group (RIVSQUGRU) ** SQUGRU Staff ** 1st Riverine Squadron ** 2nd Riverine Squadron ** 3rd Riverine Squadron Related voices * South East and Tribal Zones (Jinavia) Category:Jinavia